Coeur façon tartare
by STUPIDmarimo
Summary: Elle l'aimait, peut être un peu trop. Un amour qui la plonge dans une folie sanguinaire, n'en déplaise à ce brun ténébreux qui tombera pour elle. Note : J'ai choisi Karin simplement parce que je n'aime pas le personnage de Sakura, dans le fond ça ne change rien vu que c'est un univers alternatif.


**Cœur Façon Tartare**

Elle semait, sur le corps de son amant, des milliers de baisers, débutant par le front elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur ses joues, sa bouche, sa mâchoire et son cou. A l'endroit exact où se trouvait la carotide elle le mordilla légèrement, ce qui arracha un faible gémissement de douleur à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, c'est alors qu'elle se mit à l'embrasser pour s'excuser, sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à celle de son bien aimé et les deux commencèrent une danse endiablée. Rompant le baiser pour respirer, la rouquine se redressa sur le corps brûlant de son amour, le surplombant de toute sa taille, elle le laissa lui arracher sa chemise dans un mouvement précis et direct. Rapidement elle replongea pour lui dévorer les lèvres, sentant le manque l'envahir et lui brûler les entrailles. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir chaque centimètre de son torse finement musclé pour descendre jusqu'à son pantalon qu'elle déboutonna rapidement. Un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, elle fit descendre ses baisers jusqu'au bas ventre du brun, s'amusant à le faire languir elle attrapa le bout de la fermeture éclair avec les dents et la fit descendre doucement, d'une lenteur extrême qui le fit se crisper d'impatience.

« Karin.. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle empli de désir et de sensualité. La demoiselle sentit son excitation et retira rapidement son pantalon alors qu'elle se jetait à nouveau sur sa bouche. Sa jupe rejoignit rapidement le bas de son partenaire et elle collait maintenant son intimité couverte par une fine lingerie à celle de Sasuke qui appuyait maintenant sur ses hanches pour lui montrer le besoin grandissant.

« Je t'aime ! »

Elle venait de lui chuchoter cette phrase à l'oreille et pour seule réponse elle obtint un souffle rauque, le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça peu à peu tandis qu'elle plongeait avec délicatesse sa main entre le matelas et le mur, son index effleura la lame qui s'y cachait. Dans une diversion inutile, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, frottant son bassin contre le sien et elle tira lentement le couteau de sa cachette pour finalement se redresser, bien droite sur son amant.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Il ne comprit pas, il ne vit que la lame s'abattre dans sa gorge, l'air lui manqua, un hoquet de surprise et de terreur lui échappa. Il allait mourir ainsi sans avoir eu le droit à une dernière gâterie, sans avoir pu dire au revoir à qui que ce soit, ses yeux se reposèrent sur sa compagne, elle avait l'air choquée par son propre geste et finalement dans un soubresaut que Karin trouva terriblement long, la vie s'échappa de son corps. Le sang avait giclé, aspergeant l'agresseur et la victime, le matelas et les draps.. A la fois satisfaite et attristée par son chef d'œuvre, la jeune femme était perdue, longtemps ses yeux fixèrent le visage de Sasuke, il était allongé là, juste en dessous d'elle, presque nu et recouvert d'un liquide rougeâtre hypnotisant, un peu plus sombre que les cheveux de la tueuse. Elle refusait de lâcher la lame encore plantée dans le cadavre, probablement parce que lâcher l'arme signifierait assumer son acte, un acte prémédité... Elle avait toujours aimé cet homme, d'une beauté froide et particulière, elle avait prit goût à ses baisers, ses caresses, jusque là elle s'était contentée d'être son jouet et tant pis, puis la réalité l'avait rattrapée elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle voulait plus que son corps, elle désirait son cœur et son esprit, qu'il ne pense qu'à elle jour et nuit. Elle s'était alors dit que s'il mourait, alors il serait entièrement à elle, son corps, son cœur et son cerveau, si elle le tuait alors sa dernière vision aurait été sa belle et rien qu'elle, elle hanterait donc son esprit à jamais. En y repensant, elle éclata de rire, un rire remplie d'allégresse.

« Tu es mien Sasuke, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi pour toujours et à jamais ! Hahaha »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le couteau et d'un mouvement vif, le retirèrent de là où il était logé. Elle l'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et sa langue se posa sur le côté non tranchant pour connaître le goût de la victoire, son sang avait un goût légèrement piquant et métallique. Une grimace apparu sur le visage de Karin qui laissa l'objet glisser sur le matelas, elle rit à nouveau d'un rire cristallin après avoir constaté la saleté des lieux.

« Je vais aller me doucher mon Amour, après on s'occupera de toi. Je te le promets ! »

Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, d'une pâleur effroyable. Le cadavre commençait déjà à perdre de sa chaleur. Combien de temps était elle resté là, à penser et à observer son œuvre d'art ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'il était dix huit heure trente.

Toute guillerette elle partit dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla rapidement pour entrer dans la douche, l'eau tiède coulait le long de sa peau lisse, rapidement le liquide à ses pieds prit une teinte rougeâtre. La rouquine n'y prêta aucune attention, elle était tellement euphorique, elle aurait l'homme de sa vie rien que pour elle. Ils vivraient seuls dans ce grand studio, eux et personne d'autres, plus de filles, plus d'amis agaçants débarquant à n'importe quelle heure. Elle tapa dans ses mains à plusieurs reprises, son cœur s'emballait et elle se sentait légère. Sifflant alors la chanson, leur chanson, qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, elle sortit de là rapidement pour ne pas être séparée plus longtemps de son amour. Elle dansait presque quand elle le rejoignit, une bassine d'eau à la main avec un gant de toilette. Elle s'assit près de lui puis commença à le nettoyer attentivement, un sourire d'une gaieté rare.

« Oh mon ange, je vais te rendre parfait pour notre soirée rien qu'à deux. Je suppose que tu avais un rendez-vous avec une autre de tes salopes aujourd'hui non ? Quel dommage ! Tu vas faire des déçues maintenant que tu m'as choisie, j'aurai peut être dû t'offrir mon corps une dernière fois avant que tu ne me choisisses. Oh d'ailleurs.. Je t'ai pas dit, ce soir au menu, je vais manger ton cœur. Il sera à moi rien qu'à moi, personne d'autre ne pourra plus jamais le toucher. Je t'aime à un point, oh si seulement tu savais ! »

Tout en déblatérant son amour pour lui, elle se leva afin d'aller vider l'eau maintenant sale. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà dix neuf heure et deux minutes, l'heure de préparer son repas. Légèrement pressée à l'idée que le cœur de l'homme de sa vie lui appartienne totalement elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois entre la chambre et la cuisine. Elle attrapa le plus gros couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait et se fit à l'affûter de manière bien précise, elle faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes avec minutie. Elle retourna alors près du lit tout en traînant une chaise avec elle. Assise à nouveau à ses côtés, elle se pencha et approcha l'ustensile du torse de son bel homme, elle grimaça à l'idée de l'abîmer mais c'était pour son bien, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était rien qu'à elle.

« Dis-moi.. Je le mange façon steak tartare ou je le cuis avant ? ... Oui tu as raison, façon tartare ça ira bien plus vite ! »

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire. C'était si bon de se savoir puissante et aimée, fallait-il encore qu'elle réalise qu'elle était complètement folle, perdue dans une prison de laquelle elle ne pourra jamais s'échapper, un abysse sans fin ni fond.  
Doucement elle incisa la peau qui couvrait l'organe tant recherché, elle faisait preuve de presque autant de précision qu'un chirurgien. Elle fit un trou assez grand pour pouvoir agir sans être à moitié aveuglé, la jeune femme fixa attentivement ce qui se présentait à elle. Il ne lui restait qu'à arracher ce foutu diaphragme. Elle ne se focalisa que sur son objectif et le prit en main avant de fermer les yeux aussi fort que possible tout en l'arrachant un peu trop brutalement, dans un bruit hideux qui la fit frémir. Elle souleva les paupières et fixa le travail, regardant avec émerveillement ce qui s'offrait à elle, elle n'osa bouger, le souffle coupé par la beauté du cœur qui ne battait pas devant elle. Elle dégagea un peu l'espace en poussant les poumons et lentement elle avança le couteau sous le sternum vers la veine cave et l'aorte qu'elle trancha de façon vive, le sang ne gicla pas avec autant de pulsion que précédemment mais assez pour lui couvrir une partie des avant bras. Elle sortit alors le cœur avec des gestes d'une précision démesurée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle abîme le cœur de son cher et tendre. Elle partit à nouveau vers la cuisine, prenant toutes les précautions nécessaire, remarquant chaque goutte de sang qui tombait au sol pour ne pas glisser dessus. Raide comme un piquet elle posa avec une lenteur exagérée son « précieux » sur une planche à découper, à l'aide du couteau qu'elle tenait encore elle se mit à le couper en tranche, une fois la première coupée, elle se détendit et se remit à chantonner tout en coupant de façon régulière de gros morceau de cœur qu'elle finit par déposer dans une assiette.

Le moment dont elle rêvait depuis des jours arriva enfin, vêtue d'une robe sombre, les chandelles allumées sur la table de la salle à manger, les assiettes posées face à face, une lumière tamisée.. Tout était prêt pour une soirée romantique, il ne manquait plus que son futur mari pour terminer les préparatifs. Retournant dans la chambre elle traîna le cadavre gelé de Sasuke jusqu'à la table et tenta de l'asseoir alors que ses organes étaient encore à l'air libre, le sang coulait le long de son torse et de sa gorge, ses yeux étaient révulsés et sa peau blanche comme un linge, pourtant cela ne sembla pas faire frémir la demoiselle qui prit place face à lui.

« Sasuke, ton cœur va m'appartenir. Il est vrai qu'au premier abord ton sang avait un goût peu fameux mais finalement, après avoir goûté en cachette dans la cuisine, je l'ai trouvé d'une amertume exquise. Ne parlons pas plus longtemps et mangeons ! »

Karin regarda son assiette et fixa quelques instants ce qu'elle contenait, des morceaux crus d'organe, assez épais malheureusement mais qui n'en semblaient pas moins appétissants. Elle en découpa difficilement un morceau pour le mettre sur sa langue avant de refermer la bouche. Elle n'osa pas mâcher, la texture était visqueuse et laissait un goût pâteux alors elle avala.. de travers. Le morceau se coinça dans sa gorge et elle toussa, tenta de cracher mais en vain, dans ses mouvements brusques elle tomba au sol, incapable d'appeler à l'aide, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son souffle ne revenait pas. Elle cognait du poing au dessus de son cœur dans l'espoir que le morceau finisse par passer mais rien.. Elle suffoquait, son beau visage n'était plus rouge mais violet, la dernière vision qui s'offrit à elle, était la dépouille du brun, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux écarquillés, couvert de sang et à moitié nu, sans compter ses organes à l'air libre et son cœur manquant. Elle fût prise d'un violent soubresaut et la mort l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

 ** **FIN****

 **« Il n'y a rien de plus cruel que de vivre éternellement avec la folie tout en côtoyant la mort. »**


End file.
